Too Troublesome
by Sakura-LaCroix-Kusanagi
Summary: Shikamaru rants on about how he doesn't like Ino...or does he? ShikaIno


ï»¿ It's too troublesome.

It's ALWAYS too troublesome to get involved with women like most men do.

It's too troublesome to have sexual fantasies about your best friends.

I am in what you men would call "Heaven." But that's not what I think. NO way. It's always so troublesome to hear people say things like "OMG SHIKAMARU! U should lyke, T0TALLY g0 0ut with TEMARI!"  
Don't get me wrong, I mean. I don't _hate_ Temari. Actualy, she's pretty hot. Most older women ARE hot, in my opinion. But she just seems a little bit..._too_ perfect. She is almost like me...it would get too boring around here if we went out. Ino isn't any better, either. Even though it would give me something to do...Ino is just so damn annoying.

But...for some reason, lately, I have been thinking about her WAY more than I usually do...which is rare. I don't know...maybe it was that one time at the beach, when she came walking down the shore with this skin-tight surfersuit. I don't know, I guess that happens when you see a dumb blond jumping around with her friends. Or maybe it was that one time when I was sitting by a tree and I was about to fall asleep, and I felt someone unzipping my pants and began sucking...no I'm NOT going any further. I opened my eyes and yelled at her to get away, but she just looked up at me with the most sexiest look ever and winked, then continued. I just shrugged and let her finish up...it felt so damn good.

Either way, I have began thinking about her often...and NOT just in a way that was love...I meant...I have fantasies about having sex with her. I wanted to suck her tits dry and mess up her messy blond hair. God damn it...because of her I can never have a NORMAL day.

But just the other day... I think I was dreaming. I was in my room late at night recovering from the stress I had from all those tests and studying. It was so troublesome...that I just couldn't seem to relax...

But I heard my door open...Ino was standing by the doorway, checking to see if I was ok. Usually, on a school night, I would tell her to go away and let me get some sleep. But it was summer, so she came in and closed the door.

"Shikamaru...are you ok?" Ino asked me as she sat on the bed. "You seem tense..."

"I'm fine..." I answered back. "I'm just recovering from stress..."

That's when it hit me...she came to my room for a reason. I suddenly saw her smile that kinky smile she always makes when she wanted something from me.

"Alright...what do you want?"

Ino looked at me slyly. "I wanted to give you some relief..."

I backed up against my bed and growled. "Look bitch, leave me alone. I don't you touching me."  
It's not that I didn't like her or anything...I just didn't want her knowing that I was thinking about her in such a way. So I thought that calling her names would ward her off...

"Is that the thanks I get for being the only one to give you what you want? Do you see Temari making you come?" She replied back, as if my rude comment didn't bother her one bit.

But she was right...even though Temari and I are always hanging out...she never agreed to give me head. So...maybe I should just let Ino do whatever...what bad can it do?

But before I could say anything, she unzipped my pants and leaned down. Buit something was different..this time when she did it...it was more bold...more like she practiced or something. The first time she did it...she seemed nervous...but now...it was different...and so damn better...

At first...she was just teasing me. Just small licks...the tip of her tongue to the tip of me. It tickled me...so I couldn't help but twitch in the process. After a while, she began licking longer...and finally her mouth closed over it.

"Dear Kami-Sama..." I finally blurred out. "Oh god...ah."

"That's right, Lazy Bastard...who's moaning now?"

It seemed like forever...she felt so professional...oh shit...I hated the way I was talking like that.

"GOD DAMMIT! How many times are you going to make me come before you actually STOP!?" I screamed out, grabbing onto her hair. "You're so troublesome!"

She stopped and looked up at me. The look on her face was confused and a little upset. I thought I had done it...that I fucked up. But instead...she just looked at me and whispered...  
"I'll show you troublesome..."

The next I knew...I was lying on my back on my bed...she was unbuttoning my shirt, and kissing me on the way up. I had lipgloss marks all over my stomach and chest. She then matched her lips with mine and began using tongue action. It felt kinda wierd to have her tongue in my mouth...but it was a good kind of wierd. I felt one of her hands reach up to my hair and removing my ponytail, while the other was pinching my right nipple. I couldn't help but smile...maybe Ino wasn't a bad person to date. After all...dumb blonds are the best at this kind of stuff...

As I layed there with my pants unzipped and wet, my dick was hinging out, and I had no shirt on...but she was still as clean and covered up as normal...I felt like such a chick. But she read me like a book and leaned back, removing her shirt. She also removed her ponytail, leaving her long, blond hair covereding up her face. She grabbed one of my throbbing hands and held it up to her left breast while she began sucking on my neck. They felt so real...I guess she never got implants after all.

I couldn't take it anymore. I remember grabbing her and flipping us over. I stared at my naked partner as she looked up at me, startled. I went crazy...I think I gave her twenty hickies that night. I remember I began going crazy over her boobs. I was kissing them, rubbing them, sucking on them, burying myself in them...i was just crazy. And everystep of the way...I heard her sweet cries...her sexy moans. It just made me hard.

That's when I couldn't take it...I needed her right then. I inserted myself into as fast as I could...and even though I was trying to be as gentle as I could..I could hear her screeaming out my name over my heavy panting. She was pleading, crying, moaning, groaning, gasping, panting. At first I thought I was hurting her, so I stopped...but then I heard her scream "HARDER YOU IDIOT! DON'T STOP NOW!"

I smiled, so I went at warp speed. Pushing in and out and in and out until I think I made her bleed. And she loved it just as much as I did.

"FUCK! THIS FEELS SOOO DAAAAMN GOOOOD!" I screamed, leaning down. I probably must have dripped a few times. But I finally stopped after a giant burst came out.

I remember waking up the next morning with the MotherFucker of all headaches. I was naked in my bed...and Ino was nowhere to bee seen. _"I must have been jacking off in my sleep..."_ I thought to myself, and put on clothes.

I went downstairs to get myself some cereal, and saw Ino on the bed. Her hair was all neat, and she was wearing her pajamas, all clean and nicely made. Yeah...that must have been a dream.

But when she turned around, she giggled and winked at me.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

At that moment I knew...

**_...that my life is just too troublesome._**


End file.
